


Dances with Snow

by EzmEmily



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, House Stark, I am also going by the theory that Meera is Jon's long lost twin sister, King of the North, Meera Reed - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, Winter, danceing in the snow, direwolf, ghost - Freeform, jon is a sweetie, queen of the north, this is a fic for my dear friend who is having a hard time, winter is coming, you are his queen, you have your own direwolf (Rose)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a friend who is having a hard time right now. </p><p>You wake up thinking it would be just another day of sitting by you king and future husbands side, but your wrong. Jon has plans for his queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances with Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe867](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JaneDoe867).



 

As normal I woke to the sound of birds and the bright light of the sun. "Another day as queen of the north" I thought as I stretched out in the furs that adorned my bed

I heard a small huff from the bottom of my bed and smiled

"Good morning Rose" I laughed as the direwolf tried in vain to hide herself under the bed covers, pillows and furs

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/288793394836273936/

"Now come along" I said reaching under a red velvet pillow to pet her red tinted fur. One of the reasons why she was called Rose "You don't want to keep Ghost waiting, do we?"

She perked up at me saying her mates name and jumped out sitting on the floor, beating her large tail on the stone floor impatiently for me to rise for the day

"Ok, ok. I'm up" I sighed rolling my eyes. Rose was not a morning animal but mention for her mate and took off faster than the wind

I got up from my soft bed and slipped off my nightgown. I decided that today I will wear the beautiful green dress that my soon to be sister in law had given me

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/497436721321143186/

I slipped it on and twirled around in front of the full length mirror. Green was definitely my colour

I opened the small box on my dressing table and placed the white Opal engagement ring on my finger.

 https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/356488126731489103/

I smiled down at the white gem surrounded by gold. It would not be long now. I will soon be Jon Snows wife"

It was not too long ago that I thought I lost everything. I believed with my heart that my beloved was dead and never coming back to me

I did think about ending it all myself and going to him to the endless kingdom of night. For how could I go on without the man who had stole my heart. Even more so since I was threatened to be married off to a Lannister and to a man I did not love

But when I almost gave up on hope, it seems my prays have been answered. Sitting in my chambers once again crying over my lost love, Ghost suddenly entered the room with a roll of parchment in his mouth. The message said

*I am alive and I will come to you soon. I have a battle to win and a throne to claim. Ghost will stay and protect you. I love you my Snowflake*

And he was true to his word. He won the battle and claimed his place as King of the North, the blood of Ned sat on the throne once again. He sent for my and to everyone himself crowned my his queen and at the same time asked me to be his wife. I will never forget the look one everyone's faces and Jon placed that crown on my head and then got down on one knee and presented me with the ring that now sat on my finger

Being queen did not really mean all that much to me. True I enjoyed for once being heard and my advise and say were being heard and taken seriously. But really I was counting down the days till I would be joined with Jon and not till death do we part

"Come on Rose let's go find Papa and Ghost"

I was about to leave the room but was stopped when I heard the direwolf bark

"What is .....oh yes. Can't forget that now can I"

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/374432156493574492/

I took the crown that Rose was holding I her mouth and placed it so it was sat soundly on my head. Sometimes this thing got on my nerves, as it would slip and wobbled about. I must remember to ask Jon to have it reset for me 

\----------------------

"Highness" a serving girl bowed low before opening the door to Jon's chambers

"No need to be formal my dear. I may be the queen but I wish to be treated as everyone else is" I smiled

The girl smiled "As you wish, His highness and sister are waiting for you"

"Thank you"

Before I could enter the room Rose rushed past me and when I came in her and Ghost greeted each other like they were puppies. Jumping up and down and licking one another's faces

"Good morning my queen" I heard Jon say from his end of the table

"Good morning my king" I smiled and went to take my seat next to him

"Morning sister" Meera smiled to me passing over some bread and fruit for me

"Morning Meera" I said back

Suddenly I felt a heavy weight slump onto my lap and I stared down at the crimson eyes of Ghost

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/543106036290078085/

"And good morning to you Ghost" I sighed happily scratching his white head, but the pleading in his eyes was not just for his morning greeting and pat

"Oh alright" I laughed "Jon"

Jon passed me over some raw slabs of meat, that we always had on the table for them. I picked one up and Ghost gently took it out of my grip. I then tossed the other one over my shoulder to heard it be plucked from the air by Rose

"So what are we doing today Night eyes" I smiled to Jon

"Today Snowflake Meera is taking charge for the day as I have a surprise for you

\-----------------------------------------

After breakfast and waving off Meera, wishing her luck for the day running the kingdom. Jon and I were walking arm in arm into the forest that was covered in a blanket of fresh, new snow, making everything seem so pure and bright

Rose and Ghost were not far behind. I could hear them running about the bushes and trees. Ghost was impossible to see due to his fur and Rose I could just make out with the reddish fur in a blur as she chased after Ghost

"Where are we going Jon"

"To some place quite and away from eyes. You know we are soon to be married" he smiled as he gripped me closer to his side and wrapped his cloak around me to keep out the biting chill of the harsh wind

"I am counting down the days till we are" I smiled looking into his dark eyes

"Well since most of my life has been fighting and being the unnoticed bastard son in nearly everyone's eyes. I do not know much about courtly ways. When we are married, I want to be able to dance with my wife and queen without embarrassing us"

"Jon, you could never embarrass me. I know a little bit about dancing so it should not be hard to teach you"

"My queen is kind" he smiled making me blush "Since we had not much time together I thought it would be romantic to have our first dance in the snow"

\------------------------

"Ok, now place you hand on my waist and the other right here"

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Right I think we will start off slow and begin with just stepping from side to side and we'll see where we go from there. Don't look so nervous, you'll do fine"

After a few tumbles in the snow and stepping on feet Jon and I were twirling round in the falling snow and around as if time did not matter to us

He looked at me with such love and devotion that my longing to be his wife grew stronger

As the snow fell and fell me and my king danced away


End file.
